


The Champions Wolf

by KittyGamer



Series: The Lost Beasts [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, LU Champions AU, Lost Beasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGamer/pseuds/KittyGamer
Summary: He hadn’t believed the rumors at first. Not even when he could have sworn he saw something dart by him in the plains, or saw a flash of blue in the ocean, or when the forest seemed to make noises all too mechanical. No, Wild hadn’t believed it until he was on Hylia Bridge and saw a Dragon soar overhead, and a mechanical howl respond to its presence.LU Champions AU is an alternate universe where Wild is tasked to find 8 more Beast, piloted by the other Links.
Series: The Lost Beasts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708243
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133





	The Champions Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has kinda died down but due to a 2:34 am bust of inspiration I am going to try to reignite the inspiration that this AU gave me and hopefully others. On the short side, but I've never been known for my novels.  
> Hope you enjoy!

He hadn’t believed the rumors at first. Not even when he could have sworn he saw something dart by him in the plains, or saw a flash of blue in the ocean, or when the forest seemed to make noises all too mechanical. No, Wild hadn’t believed it until he was on Hylia Bridge and saw a Dragon soar overhead, and a mechanical howl respond to its presence.

The Divine Beasts were one thing, they were well known. The champions that piloted them were hailed as heroes in their respective tribes. They were huge and easy to spot over miles away. This mechanical beast was still large by most standards, but much smaller than the Divine Beasts. How it evaded view so long was a mystery to Wild. 

None of that mattered at the moment as he watched the beast make its way around Lake Hylia. It’s movements were slow and calculated as one would expect from a machine, but there was more carefulness in it’s movements than the other Beasts Wild had seen. What drew his attention the most was the slight limp. The malice seemed to come in patches on the wolf and Wild knew he had to do something.

Quickly ridding the outside of malice, the wolf stopped moving and faced Wild. He wasn’t scared. There was no reason to be, he knew the wolf meant no harm. The beast knelt before him, lowering its head so that their eyes met. A voice spoke.

“Will you free this Lost Beast and the Champion inside? Will you board Vah Lydna?”  
Wild didn’t hesitate.

After a few moments Wild was transported inside, which was oddly bigger than the beast itself. It was much less complex than the Divine Beasts’ interior, but challenging in its own right. Most of the monsters seemed to take forms of deformed shadow creatures and wolves.

Wild completed the challenges and opened the main chamber that seemed to be the head. A Blight stood before him. DarkBlight.

This was different.

All the other blights were pure malice that took form to attack their respected champions. 

This Blight…..

This Blight almost seemed Hylain under the malice.

It didn’t act like it thought.

It switched between a bipedal form and a wolf form, constantly attacking with Goron like strength.

It’s attacks were ruthless, even out of beast form it acted feral. Attacking rapidly and without thought. Wild had to dodge around it and wait for it to either charge up for an attack or catch its breath.

Why would it need to catch its breath?

None of the other malice needed to. Yes, they had a moment of weakness after a large attack, but this seemed different.

This was all different....

And the noises it made when Wild could land a hit,

The screams…

It almost hurt Wild to land the final blow.

The Blight dissipated in a flash of blue light, and for a moment Wild felt as if the whole world was put on pause.

Then a voice spoke.

“You did it cub.”

Wild turned to see a Hylain standing before him. The man looked so familiar, and his smile was warm. 

Before WIld could begin to question, the man spoke.

“My name is Link, but you may know me better as the Hero and Champion of Twilight.”

He wove a tale of shadows and light. Of fear, darkness, loss. He told Wild about the serine beauty of the time as the sun sets. The humble beginnings of a farm hand. The desperation of a family member. The first step into darkness and the first step out of familiarity. The world he once knew twisted in a way he could have never imagined. The joy of finding lost friends and making new ones along the way. The people he met the enemies he defeated. He told Wild of the love he had lost.

When the story was done, Twilight put a gentle hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “Here’s my strength, I know you’ll find some use for it.”

Stepping back, Twilight gave Wild one last smile, this one filled with just a touch of sadness, “I know you can do it, and…. I’m sorry.”

Wild opened his eyes to see the wolf straighten back up, and the blue glow prevalent in all Sheikah tech shining. Wild watched as it walked away, no limp present and purpose in its step.

Wild made a new goal to find these Lost Beasts and free their champions, It was the least he could do. But where would he go next?

**Author's Note:**

> Names for the Lost Beast are not set in stone, I just liked Vah Lydna the most out of the few discussed. Also the Blight used in the story was one that was made on tumblr https://facial-hair-fanatic-artdump.tumblr.com/post/187306342192/may-i-present-you-darkblight-link-scourge-of they drew it really well and I hope they are proud. One last thing to make note of, Twilight's story was my interpretation of it, It might not be how everyone sees it, but It's how the game impacted me.  
> I plan to make one for all the Lost Beasts ending with Sky.  
> If you have any suggestions for tags or my writing in general, please tell me so I can improve!


End file.
